


The King And His Fool.

by Gopnik



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Absent Characters, Angst, Annoying, Are, Blaze - Freeform, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gavin is cute, Gay Male Character, Heart throbs, JUST, King Michael, Kudos for tears, Love Triangles, M/M, Mavin, Michael Being A Dick, Michael is a total tsundere, Multi, Protective Michael, Rape, Shameless Smut, Submissive Gavin, Tags, Ugh, king AU, r and r connection - Freeform, xray and vav - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2239773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gopnik/pseuds/Gopnik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of King Michael. Story told in the point of view of Gavin Free. A jester from another country being shipped out to amuse the ornate king, and hopefully remind him what laughing is.. </p>
<p>And maybe even a bit of pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gavin Free, The New Court Fool

**Author's Note:**

> Tried to do something original for the whole 'King' AU. 
> 
> But honestly there are so many King fanfics of AH, that is getting hard..
> 
> Here'stohoping.
> 
> Lastly, final picture is what Gavin looks like to clear up any confusion or questions. Picture brought to you by the wonderful mallius from Tumblr. Show her LOTS OF LOVE. #RAYD ♥♥♥

                                  _Dear Parents,_

 

_I don't really understand what the faff is going on but I wanted to write to you before I hit the Seven Kingdoms in the morning. The King ordered for me to be his personal chap! Isn't that somethin'? I'm going to be living in his castle and serving him as he pleases it. At least I hope I will be living in the castle.. These knight blokes on this horrid ship keep saying that the King would see a fool living in a castle as a disgrace, along with all the other highborn lords. And I mean, I'm fine with not **living in** the castle, ( Just as long as they don't make me sleep in the stables next to horse dung ) serving the royal.. ness.. is an honor on it's own._

_And you plebs said I would never about to much._

_Oh and tell Dan I am sorry for leaving in the middle of the night. I really had no other choice. Royalty came literally to my front door. He wanted to be a bloody knight anyways, ~~so maybe if the ki-~~. no, when the king starts to enjoy my company I could mention Dan and get his dream job. _

_Either way, tell him I love him._

 

 

_Lots of love and stuff,_

_Gavin Free_

 

A grin stretched over Gavin's face, showing his perfect pearl white teeth, that shined with the light of his oil lamp. He then put his letter down on the rotting wood, and leaned his chair back onto the rear two legs, balancing himself with as much grace as the man had ( which was dismal to be honest, the one thing that made him a good fool. ) His hands then went over his head as he let a moan escape, his small framed body stretching and popping to his satisfaction. his hat jangled with every motion, but at this point he had leaned to ignore the bells that mocked the jester. The ringing was a beautiful sound really, but even beautiful sounds can get tiresome, and at this point, it had. 

               The boat rocked again, though more vicious this time, as if the waves were trying to prevent them for moving on wards to their destination. Though the only thing the wave accomplished was making Gavin lose his balance and spill over backwards onto the hardwood floor with a loud thud. He whined at this as a pain throbbed in his back and head. And as a result when he opened his eyes, his vision was blurred momentarily. He blinked away the fuzziness though as he rolled over off the chair, kneeling on the flooring. The wooden door then swung open to a man clad in armor. Gavin looked up at him only to see a serious face hiding his laughing eyes.

               "Did the fool fall again? Gods. You are more clumsy than Joel." One mocked with a shit-eating grin. Though Gavin only gave a nervous chuckle, slowly climbing to his feet and brushing off his knee ripped green jeans. Jeans that had fading color to show their age.

               "Anyways," The knight started, stiffening his back and fixing the slump in his shoulders. "We are almost at Achievement City. Pack up what little shit you own and get ready to meet your king."

               "Oh!" Gavin exclaimed, not noticing they were that close already. The trip had taken a few days, but Gavin didn't realize how fast those few days go by. "Yes of course, I'll leg it and pack up as quick as split. Can you do me a favour sir?" Gavin asked, not at all trying to contain his accent, so the knight made mockery of it for sure.

               "Oh yes of course. Anything you ask my fool," His accent was about as bad as his humour. "Ask away and I will _leg_ it."

              He chuckled softly at the man's mockery, for it only made him look more stupid than before. "I need you to deliver this back to my family. One of the ravens I brought should know the way back." Gavin put his back to the knight, a mistake he made on more than one occasion and almost paid for it on more than a few. Though this knight had no taste in men, as he had proven a few days passed, so Gavin didn't worry much. The man only went about sealing up his letter in a golden wax that the knights had supplied him for his one letter. It flowed nicely and quickly covered the letter in a blob, then the man stamped it with the sigil of Achievement City. A star with a broken circle around it. He picked up the letter carefully and blew on the stamp to help it dry, before handing it back over. "It's kinda important, so make sure it makes it okay?"

             "Gods be dammed the day a knight of high honour get's pushed about by a fool." The knight replied as he snatched the letter out of the fool's hand non-too-kindly. He then turned without another word and left, slamming the door behind him. Gavin cringed slightly at the loud bang, but after the knight left his smile returned, the man not knowing how to go without smiling for a decent minute. He then spun back to look at his room with a sigh.

                                                                             "The king will love me, that's for sure."

                                                                                           *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

            Gavin's heart was pounding as he stepped out of the ship into the light of day, he narrowed his eyes against the sunlight as he was shoved forward onto the deck. He opened his eyes fully, the sun being towards his back now, and with this he took in a long look of the forests they were about to wander through. A few horses were tied to a fence by the end of the dock, waiting for their owners to ride upon them once more. 

            "Come on asshole, get a move on." A knight yelled as he shoved the fool. In reaction Gavin almost fell over his own feet but quickly regained his footing with a grin, then bounded down the deck. He put his stuff down in the dirt as he waited for the few other knights to exit the ship with their belongings. Most just carried a sword and a wineskin, but there were few with higher standards of what they brought. One of them brought a whole bag of medications, though he wasn't a healer by far. Just a clumsy knight that was called many names by the other knights, mostly paranoid. He was a skinny lad, with black hair and small stubble, and eyes as dark as his pupils. He made weird faces often that made Gavin laugh more often than not, and wore armor that was a bit too big. 

            "What are your names?" Gavin asked, not wanting to refer to the knight he had grown fond of as "paranoid one". The knight next to him raised a brow before answering.

            "I'm Gus," He answered, and immediately a name was put with the face. Light black stubble, short black hair, tanned skin, and an attitude that snapped hard. "The paranoid one with the pills is Joel." He replied, gesturing towards him. "The one coming off now is Miles." Gavin looked over Joel's shoulder to see the other. He had hair like Joel's, though his was longer, he wore glasses with black frames and a grin to light up his face. Stubble lined his chin and upper lip. "Last one you really need to know is Geoff. He's not here with us, but he is a member of the Kingsguard. He can be a bit of hard ass, but he's alright other wise. You'll be lucky if you see him sober." 

           Gavin gave a laugh at his description of the other, giving a soft shrug and remembering the names to the faces. He knew it would come in handy to know the knights, big and small, but he also knew too many names at once would just confuse him, so the few names he was given was enough for now. 

           The knights slowly but surely packed up and saddled up, leaving Gavin to walk, though he didn't complain. Much. He was use to walking after all, for where he came, horses were for the rich and popular. Most fools were treated well, considering their occupation, and though Gavin lived a nice life being a fool, he wasn't a fan favourite nor rich. 

          Even so, being taunted with horses while his bare feet treked through the sticks and leaves made him huff and puff. Though the knights were trained in ignoring whines, so he really was wasting his breath. He quieted soon enough and just dealt with it, trying his best to ignore the occasional sharp rock or slimy skin slithering over his feet.

                                                                                                *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

         The castle was within eye sight now, as the sun set behind the immense body of stone. The castle jutted tall, the stones looking worn from the years, though better than Gavin expected them to be. Hanging from a few of the windows were flags holding the sigil of the city. Gavin couldn't help but gawk at the size, as he was ushered inside of the stone outer wall. Here many houses stood, the village portion of the city. Kids ran around laughing, some stopping to get a look at the peculiar man in the peculiar dressings, though Gavin only gave a genuine smile, and with a quick return the kids were off again on their merry games. People behind stalls shouted there products of peaches, rat meat, oranges, kiwis, and many other names that were new to the native's ear. His smile never faded as he followed behind the guards that cut through the crowds like a ship through water. Gavin looked around, astonished at all the people and smells. Colours and cheer. Shouts of joy and even some of anger.

                                                                                                               He could get use to this.

         The welcome was short lived though, for the knights lead him straight to the castle, not giving him time to look about or to see the sights of this new world he was in. He didn't mind at all though, for he saw enough just walking through. A huge plateau of squarely sculpted rock was set in the middle of the town, a town crier shouting words of treason to be sure.

                           "The king doesn't care about you! He only cares about himself, and his own image! He will only treat you well if you treat him as a true king! He is not just, he is blinded by his own greed and self vanity!" The man went on, but Gavin really didn't want to hear such things about someone he was going to be face-to-face with in a few moments. He only looked to the guard in front of him, shouting over the clamor.

                           "You let them speak that way of the king?"

                           "They say what they will no matter what we do." The knight replied honestly, and at this Gavin turned his head to look at the man speaking the words of treason. "Besides, the king never cared what his subjects say. Just as long as they treat him well and bend the knee, he'll do the same. Minus the knee bending of course."

                       Gavin snorted a laugh at this as he shrugged it off. They made it to the castle without much time, and entered into the wide courtyard. Knights started dismounting and handing their horses off to the stablemen for cleaning and other such things. And not long after, Gavin was shoved into the main courtroom, where some village men stood to the sides, waiting for their turn to complain or just listening to the court. Gavin was shoved through the crowd, and ended up stumbling, then falling to his hands and knees, the once semi-polite knights turning quick.

                        "My king, today we bring you, Gavin Free. The best fool in all of SlowMo."

                   My head rose slowly, fear making my heart pound fast. The king was garbed in royal silks of orange and brown, a color that complimented his auburn curls, and somehow fit with his permanent scowl. He sat properly in his throne, stiffly even, as if he was afraid to relax in the slightest. His crown fit his head nicely.

                          "Welcome to the heart of Achievement City, Gavin." His voice was softer than Gavin expected, but still scared him beyond belief.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. The Formalities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the king, in all his glory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh. It's been years.  
> New chapter stuff.

                               Gavin clambered to his feet quickly and puffed out his chest, trying to look.. Formal, but the soft chimes of his bells mocked even this movement. The king only narrowed his eyes and cocked his head in curiousity at the fool.

                        "Uh, hello King Mi-cool, I uh." Michael's lips twitched a grin at Gavin's nervousness. "I can't help but say, you look top." Gavin chocked out, hoping a compliment would break the ice.

                        " _I look top?_ The fuck does that mean?" Gavin's eyes closed tightly at this snap from the other, taking a moment to find the right words.

                       "Top. As in, good. Like top shelf wine."

                       "That makes no sense at all. Must be a foreign saying, yes?" He asks, as he shifts in his chair. His elbow rested against one of the arms of his throne, hand supporting his head by the cheek. He looked, amused, but his body language said otherwise. 

                       "Oh, yeah I guess it is." Gavin couldn't help but let a few nervous chuckles escape him.

                       "Hey Gavvers," The king called down to Gavin, and the other raised his chin to look directly at his king, his eyebrows furrowing at the newfound nickname. "Fucking calm down asshole. I aien't gonna chop off your head or nothin'." Gavin laughed at this, a soft nervous one again as he shrugged his shoulders. "Also, get the _fuck_ out of the middle of my courtroom. I have more important business to do right now. Then talk to you."

                                                                                               Rude.

                       "Oh! Uh, okay where to do want me to stan- ACK." At that moment a knight had grabbed his arm, saving him from any more embarassment. He pulled Gavin non-to-kindly to the side of the courtroom to stand next to him. Gavin lowered his head as the knight whispered for him to 'just shut up already'. The king gave a snort of laughter before straightening in his throne.

                       "Anyways ignore that interruption by my new fool," Gavin gave a grin at this, finding it funny now that it was all done with. "So, what you are asking of me, is to spare my knights to watch over your town?" Michael asked as a raggity man stepped forward. Gavin's eyes widened in wonder as he watched in silence. He had never had been given the honor to watch something like this. What would this even be called? A council meeting with the king? No that had to be something different..

                       "Y-Yes. I hope you understand my lord, our town was burned, our women raped. Nobody feels safe in the town that was once there. We need to offer safety to our people as we reconstruct and assess the damage done by _your_ enemies." The man snapped at the end, and Gavin's emerald eyes twitched at this, knowing the man made a grevious mistake in doing so. He didn't know the king, yes, but snapping at any king was always a mistake.

                       "This was done by a _freelancer_. Nobody even knows his fucking _name_ , and you're saying it's _my_ enemy?" Michael's voice rose sharply with anger of the accusation, over enunciating certain words to make his point clear.

                       "No," Gavin rolled his eyes at this. Bollocks kisser is what he was. "Not at all. I just.. I need- _we_ need help." The man was stumbling with his words and pulling at the hem of his shirt. Michael sighed as he leaned back in his more than plush looking chair. His hand starting massaging and rubbing his face. 

                       "I send ten knights. No more no less."

                       "Fifty." The man insisted. "The town we live in is almost as big as this kingdom.. Ten will not do.."

                       "I can't spare fifty asshole. This kingdom is becoming more and more tied by the day." He sighed again and leaned forward his hands clasping together as he lifted his head, his stomach almost touching his knees. "Fifteen."

                      "Thirty."

                      "Twenty." The kings voice showed this was his final offer, and though the man looked displeased, he accepted. More business stepped up for the king after him, and more debates were insued and accusations made on the king. Gavin started to feel bad for him, but he was also growing bored of this council meeting. He started looking about the courtroom for any means of entertainment. The walls had red banners on them with a blue diamond on it, and for a moment Gavin raised his head and pointed out his finger, tracing over the lines of this diamond. He smiled as he made one revolution around it, then stuck out his tongue for another. Though even this grew tiresome, and so did his arm. He tried then to talk to the knight next to him, but the knight just told him to shut up again. So with a pout and arms crossed he listened to the court again.

                     "The matters of my marriage can wait." The king insisted. 

                     "But sir," one of his council mates replied. "There must be a queen crowned this year or your crown will be denoun-"

                     "And there will be. Just shut your fat mouth 'bout it for now." The king snapped, and that was the end of it. He let out a puff of air as he lounged over his throne, his leg kicking up over the arm rest. His whole demeanor had shifted from the time that had passed. He was obviously tired of this, and growing more restless. His formal stance and aura from the beginning was ebbing. "Anything else someone would like to speak to me about? Speak now or not at all." 

                                                                              The room was silent. 

                     "Great. Leave then." He waved his hand as the noise started to kick up. Some bowed their heads before leaving, some said 'thank you's which were all replied with a 'anything to help I guess' from the king, and some snarled and muttered more treason under their breaths. Though this king didn't seem to care much for if his subjects thought well of him or not, regardless of his interpretation from his knights. Once the room was empty and the doors closed the knights all seemed to relax and stretch out their tired limbs. The king has his head rested on the arm rest and was laughing with what seemed like a servant. All the while, Gavin stood awkwardly to the side, not wanting to move and upset the king. But as he watched the king talk with the servant, he wondered what his role here even was. The king looked threatening before, but now he looked joyful and.. Childish. 

                     "My lord," A knight with a gold cloak spoke up. "You have other matters that need tending. A feast is in preparation for the lords coming in."

                     "Why are those assholes coming again?" Goodness did this man swear a lot, for someone that was a king. Something about him, came off as more of someone that would be throwing riots in pubs, and causing scenes in the streets.

                    "They want to marry their daughter to you."

                    "UGH." He groaned as he rolled in his chair, whining like a.. Child. "I'm officially married to Geoff."

                   "And Geoff is officially getting a divorce." The gold cloak snapped back, sarcasm lining his voice. The king laughed for a moment.

                   "Yes." He started as he looked up at the ceiling for a moment, his serious demeanor returning. "Make them comfortable as possible when they come. I hve many other matters to attend before the feast, so if they ask to speak with me.. Just tell them I'm hunting or some shit." He let out a groan of exertion as he sat up in his chair, throwing his feet down onto the floor. He arched his back and moaned, guessing that he was popping it, before standing.

                                                                                                His eyes then met Gavin's.

                   "Why are you still here?" He snapped, venom lining his words.

                   "Oh, s-sorry. I just didn't know if you wanted me or where to go, or what to do." Gavin replied, a wave of heat and nerves overcoming him. He was already fucking up.

                   "Geoff, show him to his room, get him comfortable and shit. I'll need him for amusement during the feast."

                   "Yes sir." The gold cloak, Geoff, then gave  curt bow before walking over to me with a lopsided grin. 

                                                               _The gold cloak that is always drunk._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if ending seems rushed. I just. Had nothing really to say after they got into the castle, and explaining the walk seems...  
> Unnecessary.
> 
> Even so, thanks for reading, and stay tuned! ♥♡♥♡♥


End file.
